


Just Like That

by Otava



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Holidays, Casual Sex, Casual drinking, Drinking & Talking, Emotional Baggage, Gift, Lost Luggage, M/M, Makeouts, Modern Era, Moonlight skinydipping, One Night Stands, Probably overly safe sex as far as fics go lmao, Seaside escape, This took too long to write please, Wall Sex, plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otava/pseuds/Otava
Summary: Luggage lost, James Flint finds himself alone at a holiday resort hotel without much, until he meets John Silver, who offers him a no-strings-attached night of fun.





	Just Like That

Flint was done with all of it. He really had, well, had enough of this, which sounded rather silly; but he really had. Truthfully, he was oh-so-close to having a mental breakdown. There were just so many damn fools that he had to deal with at his work and in his life that he needed a break from all of it. Scrambling his way to the top didn’t happen by being incompetent and nice, but as a result, work was now rather miserable and he hated it. He needed a break. For the first time in years, he put in for vacation time; a whole week. Not that it mattered that he put in for it, because he was going regardless of whatever anyone was said. The next day, he began packing and booked an available, last minute flight. He had decided on somewhere warm, somewhere where he could unwind for the holidays and live his best life, somewhere where he wouldn't know anybody and nobody knew him: a Caribbean escape.

Within two days, Flint found himself on a flight going to a beach side resort in Nassau, and for once, he didn’t have any set plans on how he’d spend that week. After he got off the plane and got to the hotel, he sat his bags down and dozed off for a few hours. It was a rare luxury to nap in the middle of the day like that. Upon waking up, he opened up his suitcase, ready for a swim. Except...what he had before him wasn’t his suitcase. I looked exactly like his, except it wasn’t. Also, somebody else’s clothes were in it. 

Absolutely fantastic.

Somebody at the airport or baggage claim had majorly fucked up, was his first thought, but when he looked again at the tag on the suitcase, his information was not on it. It was his fault for not checking. He took a few of the clothing items out from the suitcase which was exactly identical to his own. It definitely was a man’s suitcase, but unlike himself, this man had atrocious style which included a leopard print speedo and a few ugly Hawaiian shirts. There... was also an male sex toy included in the suitcase, to his surprise. Lube, condoms...this man man, with the same suitcase as his, was ready to fuck. Flint was so incredibly inconvenienced by this change. It was annoying. Thank God that he still had his wallet and phone on him though, so his trip wasn't totally ruined. He could always buy a few pairs of new clothes at the resort’s gift shop or locally if he had to. Underwear was his only must buy though a few shirts and pants wouldn’t kill his budget either, which he didn’t even have in place to begin with.

With only the clothes that he wore on the plane on his back, which was some slacks and a button up shirt, Flint set out to a bar on the shoreline to get himself a well-deserved drink.The seaside was always a place where he liked to be.There was just something about it and it's atmosphere that was so calming about it all that drew him to it. 

There were a quite a few people at the bar for it being the middle of the day, but Flint just supposed that there were a lot of people there like him, drinking at this hour. Some such couples he watched were two woman and a man, all flirting with each other. An older couple. Students. And a few single looking men and women. An attempt was made at flirting. Flint saw a man standing at the bar overlooking the sea, by himself with a drink in his hand. “Nice weather today, isn’t it?” He didn’t know what possessed him to say this. The man could be straight, but today he felt like talking to somebody in this moment. It didn’t matter if they wound up in bed together or not.

“It is. Always is,” replied the man. They got on talking for about 30 minutes, and this man seemed to be a local who moved to live on the island, permanently, about five years ago. He was nice. Mid-conversation and mid launch for Flint, another man came up to the two of them and kissed the local’s cheek. “Hello,” he said eyeing Flint and his friend. The new man, well, he was gorgeous and in that moment, Flint wanted to say that he believed in love at first sight. He had on hideous shorts and a patterned shirt that reminded him of the clothes he had found in his suitcase earlier, but they strangely suited the attractive man with curly locks and piercing blue eyes.

“This is my friend, John,” The Local said, “We’re mates from way on back and he’s on vacation from England, just like you. If you’ll excuse us we…”

“Wait just a moment,” John interrupted. “Let me buy our new friend a drink. I just got here and need something in my system to unwind.”

Three mixed drinks with little yellow umbrellas came out and the men drank them up. Flint couldn’t keep his eyes off John, and Flint even thought John couldn’t keep his eyes off him. Maybe it was all in his head though. It had to be the drinks in his system that was making him think he was seeing things.

“We don’t get a lot of guys like you around here,” John said, drinking up the last of his drink up through his straw.

Flint, less than halfway through with his umbrella mixed drink asked him “What do you mean? By that”

“You look like you’ve seen things. Even under all those clothes, I can tell you’ve been through some shit. Loss.”

Flint eyed him. “Under all my clothes?”

SIlver laughed. “Sorry. Didn't mean it like that. Maybe I’m wrong about you then. It’s just we don’t see men dressed the way you are here,” Flint looked himself then at his beginning to be rolled up shirt sleeves that exposed the beginnings of his tattoos on his arms, immediately rolling them down as per his habit. Not a lot of people got to see his tattoos nowadays; most people he worked with didn’t even know he had them. “Body and your appearance doesn't exactly match. You look like a businessman.”

“That’s where you’re right.”

John had an ear piercing himself.

After his second drink, “John” and his friend got going. John said he’d see Flint around and Flint could have sworn he saw him smirk and whisper something into his friend's ear afterwards.

His heart was beating faster after that encounter, but he couldn’t pinpoint as to why. He stayed at the bar a little more throughout most of the day talking to many people, then walking around at the nearby beach town. There was certainly a lot to see.

He’d been at his holiday destination for a whole day now and still hadn’t been able to swim like he had initially planned to. At least he got to walk along the shores now, albeit still somewhat tipsy. The sea air was nice air to breathe. He walked along the shore to clear his mind and it was so incredibly nice to do so. With the alcohol still in his system, it being dark, and nobody being around, the most logical thing for him to do next was to go swimming in the ocean. Nude. He couldn’t soil his only nice pair of clothes with salt and sand.

He continued to walk until he couldn’t see any lights or civilization and began to take of his clothes in silence, the sound of the waves and his numb thoughts the only sound in his ears. The water was strangely warm when he climbed in quickly just in the off chance somebody were to walk by. The area he was in was very isolated, so that shouldn't be the case at all.

He submerged his head under water, acclimating his whole body to the sea. Flint licked his lips as he came up, the water beading off his body. The ocean looked like the most beautiful reflective obsidian to him, going on and on for miles and miles. He wondered where the nearest land was in the direction he was facing. It could be anywhere. 

The sea was such a miraculous void that held so many unknown secrets. He swam out to it, then looking back at the shore he could barely make out, resolving himself to eventually go back to it with some conflict. After that he stayed in the shallows, with his eyes closed, floating on his back, letting the waves cradle him comfortably.

“Hello there,” a voice called out from the shore. Flint nearly drowned that very instant. There was a man on the shore! He sunk deeper into the water as he waited for him to pass by. Right now there was no way that the man on the shore knew that he was naked, he just had to play it cool and hopefully wait for the him to leave. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” he responded as normally as he could manage in his situation.

“Mind if I join you?” the stranger had the gall to say. “I’ve just been partying on a boat a few miles down with some girls, you see, but they weren’t getting the hints and I needed to get away.” 

“Tragic. Well I do mind,” Flint said sinking more into the water. “I mind Very Much, actually. Please leave me alone.” Flint said this in the most “don’t you fucking dare talk to me, you fucker,” tone he could manage, hoping the stranger would “get the hint.” He thought his voice held a lot of authority, but the stranger didn’t seem to notice.

The man on shore sounded English, like him. Familiar, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint his accent. The stranger’s body was blurry to him from the seawater in his eyes but he appeared to be well toned, shirtless with long and dark curly hair and full facial hair and… and, he was John from earlier, wearing his swim trunks, the ones he had lost along with his luggage!

“Wait!” Flint shouted from his place in the shallows, fumbling dumbly. “Where the hell did you get those from?”

“Get what?” the man asked, confusedly cocking his head.

“Your swim shorts,” Flint hissed. “John, take those off this instant-”

The stranger raised his eyebrows and smiled cheekily. “You know my name”

“-no, not like that!” Flint said. “Those are mine!”

“Oh,” the other man said, straightening his face. “It seems like there was a mistake with the baggage. A man’s gotta make do sometimes.”

“By wearing another man’s swim gear!?”

“Do you happen to have my bag too? We had very similar bags, you see, and I rather like leopard print pair that I had packed.”

“Yes. I do,” Flint said. Swimming towards the the shore as best as he could without exposing his nude state. 

“If you forgot, the name’s John. First name John; last name Silver,” the man said, introducing himself again. “You must be Mr. Flint. John and James are easy enough to mix up, I suppose, especially if our baggage looked the same. Common names too, so I thought nothing when I met you earlier.” His eyes darted down towards the darkened water, making Flint want to fidget.

“Same here. I know loads of men named John. Mr, Silver. would you mind giving me my stuff back now?”

“I don’t know. Why don’t you come and get them?” Silver asked with just a slight touch of humour.

“Don’t think I won’t!” Flint threatened.

“Well that would be fun.”

Irritated, Flint got out of the water in his full glory.

“Oh, you weren't kidding,” Silver said, taking a small step back. “It takes a lot to surprise me. And you, James Flint, just did.” Flint then covered himself with his hands. “Look, Friend, I’d be more than willing to give you your shorts back, but then I’d have nothing to wear, myself,” he said motioning down. 

James paused. Silver had a valid point there. He wanted to get back into the water so badly. His hands slowly covered his bits up. 

“Your welcome to come back to my place,” Silver said. “It's not so deadly far away and you can collect your suitcase and other belongings.”

“Fine.” Flint looked down to where his hands were placed then made eye-contact with Silver. “Do you mind?”

“Oh, not at all,” Silver turned around with a sly smile.

“I can’t believe I have to say this to a grown man, but no peeking,” Flint said. Silver nodded with his back turned as Flint began dressing himself. “I mean, seriously, what kind of man wears another man’s swim shorts.” Flint mumbled to himself as he got dressed.

“And what kind of man goes skinny-dipping in the ocean in a foreign country, I wonder,” Silver countered back.

“Shut up.”

“You’re just upset because I caught you off guard,” Silver laughed. You should be happy that we ran into each other again in the way we did. We met twice in one day I can finally get my suitcase back. I mean, what are the odds?”

“Mmm,” Flint grumbled. “I’m done getting dressed now.”

“Okay.”

“Done.”

“Shall we go then?”

“The sooner the better.”

The two of them walked along the beach, chatting a bit as they did so. Flint found out that Silver was based out of London where he spends only about 3/4ths of his time during a good year, as his work allowed him good paid vacation and the option to work overseas. They only vaguely talked about work and moved on to the subject of Nassau itself. Silver was absolutely doting on it, and promised to show Flint some nice places if he ever wanted some company. 

The lights of the hotels and resorts dotted the outline of the coast, illuminating the two men as they chatted, walking slower than they could have been.

They eventually walked into the lobby of Silver’s hotel and were pleasantly greeted as they passed the reception. “Ah, Mr. Silver. Back already? And I see Sir’s brought a friend. Will you two be needing anything? ” Silver knew this man well.

“No, thank you. This way, now,” he directed Flint past the lobby to an elevator.

They took the elevator up to the floor of Silver’s suite. It was a bit of a ride up, but thankfully nobody else was in the elevator with them. “I stay here specifically a few times a year, if I can. I try to make it a point to try and relax, have some fun and what have you, every now and then. You just can’t beat the weather here!”

“It’s nice,” Flint agreed.

“Oh, come one, man! Live a little and don’t sound so bored like that. You’re in the Caribbean. It’s time to do something crazy. Party!”

“I find it hard to do that when you have my suitcase, clothes, and belongings in your hotel,” Flint said as the elevator dinged open. The two of them walked along the hallway and Silver slid his key card to open up the room. Flint’s first impression of the place that it was pretty dirty for being a hotel room and him only being there only a day. He must have just thrown things on the floor as soon as he landed. 

The furnishings of the room themselves were nice. The space was big. It had a nice layout, but Silver had strewn around his belongings. There was also what looked to be stockpiled souvenirs and local delicacies and snacks all around. 

The two of them did have a bit of an age difference, but not so terribly where Silver’s hotel should look this way. Despite Silver being an attractive man to Flint’s taste, the state of his room was honestly a bit of a turn-off if he was going to honest with himself. “Nice place you have here,” Flint finally said.

“Thanks. Now where did I put that suitcase of yours?” Silver began looking around, throwing a few items around the room in the process before finally uncovering the suitcase which was open from under a blanket.

“Have fun with my stuff, did you?”

Silver chuckled in a somewhat nervous matter, which was not in his nature, Flint supposed, although he had only known the man a short amount of time. He was glad Silver was nervous though. Silver should feel guilty for using his stuff. “Let me help you put some of this away.”

“You’ve touched enough my belongings, thank you very much,” said Flint, walking over to him and the suitcase.

“Just trying to help,” Silver shrugged. “But no, really. I need to help you. ‘Stuff’s all over the place. I mean, If you want to go through all MY stuff while your looking for Your stuff…”

“Fine. Grab the clothes you used or took out and give it here. I don’t suppose you have a separate bag to put the one you wore in?”

“Seriously.”

“Yes. I’m serious.”

“Fine, no problem then.” Silver went on his way to do what he said he’d do. He came back with a change of pants and a simple t shirt. Meanwhile, the room had grown quiet as the two of them cleaned up.

“Why only a few condoms?”

“Excuse me?”

“ I mean, you only bought like...five. Come on man, what if you actually gotten laid.”

“Because I-” Flint cut himself off prematurely. He didn’t have to explain himself to Silver. “It doesn't matter why I only had five. I don’t know why you should care about my sex life.”

“I mean you know about mine. My suitcase. Surely you saw the-”

“Okay, stop.” Flint decided to attract the attention back to himself, not wanting to talk about Silver’s suitcase’s contents. “Who doesn't travel with any nowadays? They’re good to have in case something does happen, as you know. And, no, I was not planning, but on the off chance something did happen. I won’t have sex with a stranger without one...”

“Wait. You’re saying you’re actually okay without fucking anyone on this trip, is that what your saying?”

“Yes. I don’t really hook up with strangers too often anymore.”

“But you have in the past?”

“I have.” Flint didn’t elaborate and wanted to keep it at that.

“Men? Women?”

“Both.”

“Ah. But are you are looking for some fun time now then?”

“I suppose. That’s part of the reason why I’m here on Holiday.”

“Your single then?”

“I don’t think I’d be gone on vacation by myself if I wasn’t.”

“Non-single people do all the time. They lie. Say they’re on a business trip. You sure you aren’t secretly married? Don’t have a partner?”

“I’m not. I haven’t even been with someone in awhile,” Flint admitted. It was the first time he had done so out loud. “I needed a change of scenery. I’m dedicated to my job and I could feel it draining the life out of me. I just needed a break.”

“Ah so you were done with work and just wanted to go to a foreign country for a good time and possible fuck. It does seem you’re long overdo.”

“I’d _whole-heartedly_ agree.”

“And you said you are okay with men, right?”

“Yes……” Flint was suspicious. He’d never said so.

“Okay,” Silver said. “I want you to hear me out.”

“I’m listening. But I don’t think I like where this is going.”

“Just hear me out,” Silver repeated. “What if you hook up with me?” Silver smiled, pleasantly. He had a nice smile; his white teeth were a good contrast to his sun-kissed skin.

Flint was genuinely considering his proposal. He actually did need a good lay, didn’t he? He had really wanted to. And this man was offering. He didn’t exactly seem creepy, or like a serial killer. This looked like a genuine no-strings attached kind of one-night stand. Sure, the stranger did wear his swim clothes, which was a little weird, but he had just spent the last hour talking to him and he seemed alright. It just had to be some sex. They’d never have to see each other again. “No strings attached?”” he asked.

“Just like that.”

“Just like that.”

Flint sighed. “I need a drink first.”

Silver's face lit up. “Are you serious?” 

“I am.”

“That was the easiest I ever-” Silver started to mutter to himself. “Never mind. Right.” Silver walked over towards his nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of lube.“Room Service. Drinks. I’ll order some room service. Meanwhile, we can talk.Likes, dislikes for sex?”

“Are you clean?” Flint asked immediately.

“Got tested about a month before I went on this trip. My results were clean. Oral should be completely fine, but you did have those flavored condoms from your stock and if you wanted to use those, it’s fine” Silver smiled.

“Are you into casual sex often then?”

“Sometimes. Sometimes not. Yes when I’m on vacation and meet the right person.”

Flint ignored the last comment. “Things you aren’t into? Kinks?”

“Depends... what are _you_ into?” Silver said.

“So nothing is off the table then...”

Silver shrugged. “Dunno. I’m a ‘I’ll try anything once’ kind of guy.”

“Fuck. This can’t be real.” Flint got up and walked outside. Saying he needed some air real quick.

Silver let him have some time to himself before going out after him. There was a nice breeze out. Silver paused. “Mmm maybe you don’t really want to be doing this then,” he questioned, giving Flint both an out and making sure he was as into the idea as much as he was.

“No,” Flint said, turning to Silver with a deep sigh. “I need this. I needed a vacation, so I’m going to have a vacation and relax. I need to fuck.”

“Well I’ll happily help you with that,” Silver smiled, touching Flint’s chest with his fingertips, the two of them on the balcony..

Flint let out a contented sigh, suddenly realizing the closeness of Silver’s and his hand on him. He really wanted to kiss that man, so he did just so, kissing Silver’s mouth without abandon.

Silver had to admit that Flint was a good kisser. There were certainly such things as bad kissers but Silver wasn’t one of the bad ones. Meanwhile, Flint had gone from kissing to pushing Silver's body into the nearby wall near where the two of them were standing. Silver felt his heart beat and a light, fluttery feeling in his chest. This man, who was currently crushing his body against the wall without abandon, was truly giving it his all. It was sexy. He could feel all of Flint’s desire, stress, and desire pouring out of him. There was no doubt in his mind now that this is what he really wanted. “Still think you need that drink from room service?”

“Don’t think so,” said Flint between kisses. “Now shut up and kiss me.”

“Good thing I was sensible enough to buy lube again,” Silver chuckled, pushing back against 

Flint’s body. “We’ll need it at this point.”

Flint's cheeks flushed. “I - You’ll let me...? Tonight?” 

The blue-eyed man who was pressed against the wall grinned, cat-like. “Let? Not I want you to.” Silver pulled Flint’s body closer to his own by his hips, one hand then slipping to cup Flint’s cock through his outerwear, feeling the outline and heat from the other man’s body. He began stroking him. “God. I can’t wait to see it. You feel big”

“Mmmphf-”

“Are you ready yet,” Silver asked, “or do you need some help? I do love some cock in my mouth and-”

Flint was going out of his mind with this man, not even bothering to take off his shirt. Who exactly was this stranger and why was he doing this with him? Before he could answer his own question, Sliver fell to his knees and pushed Flint’s dick into his mouth, giving it a good suck.

There was a faint sense from Flint that Silver might have muttered, “Oh, hello there,” briefly before he felt that all-consuming warmth that was a fantastic mouth of another human being around him. Gods, he had missed this. Silver, well, he was a good cocksucker, but he didn’t want to come this way; not after Silver had told him that he could fuck him.

Flint pulled away after some time. Silver’s mouth was shining with his own spit. “Come up here,” Flint said, huskily reaching down and tilting Silvers chin. Silver got up and kissed him, mixing their fluids. Flint had realized that Silver was still wearing his shorts and shirt that he had put on earlier. He took off the shorts only. His eyebrows pinched together as he took them off and threw the offending garment across the room. “Stealing another man’s swimwear, honestly,” he muttered loud enough do that Silver could hear him.

“And what are you going to do about that then,” Silver teased, pushing his now exposed and erect body against Flint’s leg. Flint could feel a bead of moisture coming from the head of Silver’s cock. He was just as into this as he was. They exchanged another set of heated kisses. Flint gave his own fingers a quick suck before trailing his hand down Silver’s flank towards the cleft of his ass. His finger only got to brush past Silver’s hole a few times before Silver broke the contact and suddenly turned around, his hands pressed against the wall and his legs spread wide.

Seconds later, Flint took a handful of Silver’s left cheek and exposed his asshole, running his finger against the puckered entrance, breaching it. He was so tight. Flint’s method for now was to stretch Silver’s asshole slightly as he inserted his finger more and more. He had managed to get a finger a little past the first knuckle when Silver suggested he use the lube on the dresser. Hurried, Flint reached for it while Silver was meanwhile straining against the wall, his hand stroking his cock where Flint’s hand had just been.

Flint resumed his previous position, his hand back on Silver as the other man continued to stroke himself. The lube, now on his fingers, allowed him to slip more comfortably into Silver’s hot body. It felt so good to do this. Flint could feel Silver’s greedy walls clench onto his fingers, and with some help, accept him. Soon Flint was thrusting his fingers into Silver while he was stroking himself. It seemed that Silver liked his method with two fingers up him, thrusting into his ass.

“God, I need your cock,” Silver moaned after some time, wildly stroking his own cock as Flint continued to pleasure him. “I need your fucking cock, James!”

“Patience,” Flint said, suddenly adding a third finger. He himself...wasn’t quite emotionally ready yet. Almost.

Silver’s moans were hanging over the air as he contemplated.

The sounds were almost like a drug, and well, Flint was now under the influence.

Flint placed a lubed up condom on his cock and Silver said: “Should we go towards the bed or do you want me to fuck you against the wall like-”

Silver turned to where his back was against the wall and grasped Flint’s cock, giving Flint the hint. Flint scooped the other man up by his ass, Silver lifting his leg and cheek. For a few seconds, Silver was lifted in the air, hanging onto the other man by his legs and arms as Flint attempted to penetrate him. He guided his dick to Silver’s opening but needed a different angle to fully slide in. “Turn around again,” Flint said as they got into their previous positions. Silver turned around and grabbed Flint’s cock again, and Flint ‘took the hint’, groping the other man closer to his body by his ass.

Their bodies were lined up. Flint pressed his head of his cock into Silver after adding more lube. A sharp intake of air sounded through the room as Flint pushed himself further into the other man, both lost in the powerful feeling of it. Here he was: with his cock in a strange man he had basically just met.

After fully inside and sheathed deeply in him, Silver was out of breath with Flint’s well-sized cock thrusting into him over and over.

“Mmmphf.”

“Lets- ugh. Go to the bed now?” Silver suggested. Flint had thrusting in him, angling his hips to hit just the exact spot Silver needed. “I’m gonna come if you don’t stop and get me in that bed right now,” Silver said. “I don’t know how much longer I can-” Flint’s replaced his hand on his cock, taking over. Flint’s rock hard cock filling him while he was being fucked against the wall was almost too much for Silver. It was all positively obscene, a scene out of fantasies. Too good.

Silver was grunting now, close, and Flint was determined to finish him off, and after a dozen or so thrusts, Silver came, sputtering all over Flint’s hand and the wall they had been against. It wasn’t hard for Flint to come soon after as he felt Silver squeeze around him in his throes of pleasure, but he was almost shocked as he did so. “Fuck!” He was still only half dressed, half across the world, in a stranger’s hotel. 

“My thoughts exactly,” he heard Silver say as he adjusted his stance with some stiffness. Flint removed himself and simply just stood there, exposed, with his condom hanging from his limpening cock, full of ejaculate.

“I don’t know about you, but I’d say that went swimmingly.”

“I’ve never…”

“I’d...like to do that again, depending on how long your staying.” Silver said. Flint had to agree, but struggled to do so out loud. Silver placed a kiss on Flint’s neck which felt even more intimate than the sex they’d just had and it scarred him. He actually really liked the man, John Silver. The two of them cleaned up the apparent mess Silver had made against the wall, cleaned up other fluids on their body, said goodbye and parted ways.

**Author's Note:**

> First foray into BS fic please forgive me, I'm not good at writing sex scenes. I have more of this story written but it may be long and idk if this is even good/ if people want this. I have like a long ass planed out story in my head.
> 
> Thank you @giftee whose been patient and understanding AF with a capital As Fuck.
> 
> <3


End file.
